


Night Watch

by bardsley



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Unrequited, Unresolved, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/pseuds/bardsley
Summary: Nagi watches Brad sleep.





	Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aurora Borealis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364289) by [DarkAngelAzrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelAzrael/pseuds/DarkAngelAzrael). 



> My thanks to DarkAngelAzrael for being a kind friend and generous editor.

Brad Crawford was curled on the sofa asleep. The strange light from the television made his skin look paler than it really was. Normally, Nagi was always careful not to look too long at Brad. But Brad was asleep, and the apartment was quiet. So, Nagi just tried to not think about looking too long at Brad, just in case Schuldig could hear Nagi’s thoughts from wherever he was. 

Brad was always quiet. It was something he and Nagi had in common. But asleep, he looked almost sweet. Helpless, in a way that Nagi could not imagine Brad being when he was awake. That was something they had in common too, now. Neither of them were helpless. 

Nagi stayed by the doorway. He reached out with his power to brush a strand of dark hair out of Brad’s face. It was always easier to use his telekinesis to do exactly what he really wanted to do. His power was part of him. He could feel with it. As well--although differently--as he did with his hands. Brad’s hair was softer than Nagi expected. He liked it. It made Nagi want to feel it with his fingertips. To know what it smelled like. 

Nagi wanted to try to use his power to take off Brad’s glasses, but he doubted he had the control to do it without waking Brad. Nagi didn’t want to do that yet. He wanted to watch a little longer. 

If Brad slept next to Nagi at night, Brad would be quiet. Just a solid, warm presence that would make Nagi less alone in the strange apartment. When he lived with Sister, Nagi dreamed of a bed in a room of his own. The reality of it was different. It was too quiet in his room at night, with only the strange sounds coming from Schuldig and Farfarello’s rooms, and the sound of Nagi’s own heart beating. 

He could put a blanket on Brad. That would pass as just a concerned teammate. Or “brown-noser”, as Farfarello liked to call him. Nagi went to the hall closet and took out a blanket. He looked back at the sofa. Brad was still sleeping. Nagi watched the rise and fall of Brad’s chest as he carried the blanket. He could have done it with his talent, but he wanted to get a closer look. 

Nagi had begun to drape the blanket across Brad--he looked so young--when Brad jerked awake. 

“Schuldig?”

“No,” Nagi said, dropping the blanket. “It’s me.” 

Brad caught Nagi’s wrist when he started to move away. Nagi let him. Brad’s grip was firm. “Thank you, Nagi.”

Nagi didn’t answer. He just felt the calluses on Brad’s hand against his wrist. He watched Brad blink sleep out of his eyes. 

“Sit with me,” Brad said. It was neither totally a question nor an invitation. Brad sat up. He adjusted the blanket, letting go of Nagi’s hand in the process. 

Nagi wanted to sit with Brad anyway. He moved around the couch, and sat down toward the very edge. 

Brad let out a quick bark of laughter. He reached out to tug Nagi closer. He put the blanket around both of them. Brad was warmer than Nagi would have thought. Nagi imagined the way Brad would feel in his bed. 

Before, when Nagi was this close to a man Brad’s size and age, he would feel anxiety about what the man might try to do. With Brad, he felt anxiety that nothing might happen. 

“It’s quiet,” Brad said. 

“Schuldig and Farfarello are gone.”

Brad laughed. A real laugh. Nagi didn’t think he had said anything that funny, but that he made Brad laugh made him feel proud anyway. 

Brad gently ran his fingers through Nagi’s hair. Nagi felt his heart beat faster. It was going to happen. Something was going to happen. 

“Do you like it here?” Brad asked. 

“Yes, I like it here. With you,” Nagi said. 

“With us,” Brad suggested. 

Nagi did not answer. He also did not look away from Brad. 

Brad sighed. “I know that they’re…”

“Loud,” Nagi suggested. Rude. Frightening. He did not say either of those out loud. 

“Yeah. They are. They are also talented professionals,” Brad said. He nudged Nagi. “Like you will be.” 

Nagi wondered if the reminder that he was not yet professional was deliberate or not. He decided, of course it was. 

“If you ever need quiet time, and you don’t feel like going out, you could join me in my office,” Brad said. 

No one but Brad was allowed in Brad’s office. “That could be nice.” 

“Good.” Brad wiped his hand across his face. “I should sleep in my own bed.”

Nagi’s cheeks flushed. He wanted to offer Brad the chance to sleep with him. 

“Goodnight,” Brad said. 

“Goodnight.”


End file.
